Dragon Scales and Battle Axes
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: From clutzy blacksmith to Dragon Trainer. Hiccup is the hero of Berk. And yet, things are not all settled. There is still one thing he has not yet tamed. Nor wants to. This beast requires a heart. Not a fish. His 'enemy? Astrid Hofferson. Village beauty and the toughest maiden in Berk. This is my version of how the love of two so opposite came to be. Disclaimer: No money No sue


**Author's Note: Hello again peoples. It nice to be back. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have added onto and rewrote some of my old stories. They should be better. I hope you like them. This is just going to be a quick one shot on how I think Astrid and Hiccup fell in love. They are both 15 in this and it takes place roughly 5 months after the battle with the Red Death. And no ladies Hiccup isn't the stud that he is in HTTYD 2 yet. Uh spoilers. Oops. Just the cute nerdy boy still. Though he is taller and has some more muscle and his hair is a little more ragged. Hope that compensates for a few things. Well I hope you like it. Please read and review. I'm always looking for criticism. It helps make me a better writer. Plus happy summer people. I get out of school in four days. Amen brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The story idea is my property and if you wish to use it then just PM me and we'll talk. I don't own the characters except for my OC's, if any. I'm making no money off of this. It's purely for reader enjoyment. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy and God bless.**

 _Song of Solomon 1:2King James Version (KJV)_

 _2 Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine._

 _Psalm 36:5_

 _Thy mercy, O Lord, is in the heavens; and thy faithfulness reacheth unto the clouds._

 **Dragon Scales and Battle Axes**

Smoke, fire, dust,...and Death were all she could see. The bodies of so many of her friends and neighbors had been lost. They lie their on the ground like rocks. Cold and lifeless. The ground being scene was scorched as if being graced by the fires of hell. Black like the plague and stench of misery that lingered in the air. In all its shame, it bore it all for the eyes of many, and the greater grief of one.

The poor blonde vixen who was curser to witness this sight was the most beautiful girl in all the Northern Isles. Her name was Astrid Hofferson, and she could only weep and despair at the sight before her. Never in her life had she seen death, and now she was its frail victim.

She had to witness all the brimstone and ruination caused by one beast, one ungodly monstrosity. The beast that was thought only to be legend, the stuff of campfire stories and fairytales. It was a beast most bemoaned by even the bravest of Vikings. One being that only be known by the perdition and vile cruelty that followed it. The beast, the monster, known only as the Red Death.

This beast was massive and looked as if it ate mountains and drank up the sea to quench its unending hunger. Wings like that of a bat and teeth like iron. A tail of fortitude that could break entire forests with one single swing.

However, most frightening of all was the beast's hellish cauldron of a stomach. It brewed gases and mists of death and raw power within this pit. Burning like the very fires of hell itself. And whatever gods that may be have mercy on the poor souls the demon set its sights on. For whatever was in its path stood no longer. The beast releases a fire feuled with anger. Nothing could stand against such fires and live, surely that was so. But today, no more.

Like the mighty leviathan it had an anger that couldn't be satisfied. Even though this beast looked as if it were from hell itself, it was only a animal. An evil one at that, but an animal nonetheless, and all animals can die.

That's why one brave Viking stood with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself to stop the beast. To destroy what couldn't be destroyed. A Viking disowned by his own father and a village that saw him as nothing but a coward and a traitor. He stood in the beast's way with his Night Fury Toothless and he knew they had to stop the beast or else they would all surely die at the class of the Red Death.

It was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll that stood in the midst demon's path. One boy and his dragon verus the Queen of Dargons. A man and a dragon verus the very abomination of Mother Nature. It was man verus death itself.

Astrid was witnessing Viking history along with the rest of her village. She was observing the battle of the two most powerful and feared dragons to ever take place. Only by the wit and intelligence of Hiccup was Toothless able to stand a chance against the Red Death, but with Hiccup and Toothless working together, the two held their ground.

Astrid could only watch in horror and amazement as the battle took place. She saw the flashes of cerulean fire and hear the booms of the plasma blasts. It gave her hope that perhaps Hiccup might just make it out of there alive. However, when all seemed like it would be a great Viking victory she saw something in the clouds that would break her heart for years to come.

She saw the blaze of the beast escaping the clouds. They came out it huge pillars like a flamethrower being sprayed out by the clouds in all it's terrible fury. She thought Hiccup might just have been burned up in the clouds until she saw some things that would forever change the way she looked at Hiccup. She saw him change history itself. She saw him and Toothless kill the Queen of Dragons.

She first saw what looked like huge shadows coming down from the sky. Only to realize that it was the Red Death falling towards the ground followed by the plumes of smoke, but then she saw Toothless burst out of the clouds with Hiccup still alive and well on his back. She was estatic to see him alive, but all that was shattered once she saw the Red Death collide with the ground. Creating an explosion like that of thunder and lightning. She had to turn her head away or else she would have been blinded by the light of the inferno.

She looked back to see the beast had burst in flames and then she saw what had broken her heart that day, and what caused her to finally realize something she had tried to shun for years.

In this moment all she could do was remember the years before. What happned. So many years of relressed memories of her infatuation and love. All of them pushed down to the deepest depths of her heart. Only for them all to resurface now.

She remebered how she had seen Hiccup before all this, and she remembered how she always seemed to look at him a little different than the other Vikings. He had a way about him that you couldn't put you finger on. It was just there but no one understood it. Perhaps it's why he was up there right now. Ready to die for a people that pretty much hated him. His compassion and stubbornness for his father and the people he loved always drove him. It's what made Hiccup Hiccup. and that's what she really liked about him. It's why she never took pleasure for hurting him or picking on him. Cause deep down she knew that he never deserved any of it. Not a bit, and it broke her heart to bully him like her friends did.

It's what made her start to like him a few years back. It turned from a fondness toward him into a feeling of liking him as more than a friend. Then a secret crush which she tried so desprately to deny, but inevitably failed at keeping down. Then, just now, in this moment, it became love.

She watched him fall into the fires with his Night Fury falling after him. She finally realized that no matter what she could do, no matter how hard she cursed it, denied it, or pushed it away. She knew it was truth. She loved Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. Without a shadow of a doubt she knew she loved him with all her heart.

But now as she saw him disappear into the flames, she couldn't help it anymore. She felt tears breaking down emotional barriers she had built and tried so hard to maintain for years now. She fell to her knees and mouth was agape. She saw him die. Now her heart had no more reason not to cry. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands to her face and cried. She cried to no end and the worst of it was that she now had no comfort anymore. Her heart was broken, and because of it she sobbed uncontrollably. Not hearing the chief call out vainly for his son.

She heard a Viking call saying he had found Toothless, and that Hiccup was nowhere in sight; However, the chief didn't listen. He charged through the smog calling for his son. "Hiccup!" shouted the desperate chief. But no answer came.

The chief finally set his eyes on the fallen Night Fury. Tears even threatened the mighty chief Stoick's eyes, but they never came.

Astrid had gotten up and ran towards Toothless. She pushed her way through the crowd, and saw Toothless lying there. She immediately assumed the worst. She almost broke down again. That is until she saw Toothless unravel his wings to reveal a comatose Hiccup. She gasped with joy and releif when she heard the chief say, "You brought him back alive. You brought him back alive." Astrid was truly overjoyed to say the least.

It was then at that moment she made a promise to herself. That she would never let anything happen to Hiccup again. She told herself that one day she would tell him that she loved him. She loved him with all her heart and she couldn't, and wouldn't deny it anymore. She would never let this happen to him again. She had to. She wouldn't let that promise go. Not ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankffully shee managed to fufill at least part of her promise just about two weeks later. Hiccup had finally woken up, and now there he stood at his doorway with most of the village gathering around him. Mostly congratulating him, but she had something else in mind. She now had a mind to at least show him that she loved him. She wouldn't dare say it in front of the village, but it still didn't mean that she couldn't show him and really embarrass him at the same time as well, and she would enjoy every second of it.

So once he had gotten the little, "All we needed was a little bit of this." compliment from his dad. She went up and punch him roughly on the shoulder.

He groaned and said bluntly, "Ow. What was that for!?"

She smirked and replied, "That's for scaring me."

Hiccup gave his usual groan and said, "Is everything always go to be like this?"

She then proceeded to grab his collar and promptly shut him up. She firmly yet softly planted a kiss upon his lips, causing sparks to fly throughout the twos' bodies. She loved every quick second of the kiss. It was blunt and to the point, but she still loved it. It was her first time ever kissing a boy. She had waited so long for this moment, and now she had it. It was better than she could have possibly imagined.

However she knew that they had to part. Going against her disires to keep kissing him, she let go of him and he looked dazed for a second and replied, "I could get used to it." She gave him a sly smile.

Then Gobber gave Hiccup Toothless's new tail and said, "Welcome home." And all was well for the next for months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now roughly early fall in Berk, and the tree's were now starting to lose their leaves. Changing from from the sunlit shades of green into the fiery hues of autumn. Preparing yet again to go into yet another abysmal slumber.

Yet in the middle of a certain cove there was two teens and their dragons. One with his back on the ground and shivering in fright, and the other holding an ax to his neck fuming with anger. One might ask what provoked such a situation. Here's the answer.

It started with Hiccup and Astrid deciding to take a walk together down to Toothless's Cove on their day off from chores and dragon training. They both had really wanted to spend some time together considering it had been ages since they got the chance to. (By ages I mean a week.)

Both of them had started hanging out more often over the past few months. Slowly growing closer as friends. Whether it was training alone together, studying the dragons, walking together, or even just watching the sunset together. They alwayd seemed to find reason to be with eachother.

Although it seemed strange at first, the both of them seemed to enjoy the level of contact both of them gave each other. Hiccup had grown more bold in his approach with Astrid. Taking chances like trying to hold her hand in public even if it meant she might break it (and/or his arm too), kissing her when no one was looking, and sometimes she would come over in middle of the night and she would shyly ask him if she could sleep with him for the night cause she didn't want to sleep alone because she had suffered a nightmare.

Hiccup couldn't refuse her offer and her gladly let her snuggle up to him. She would rest her head on his chest and hold his hand while he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

Astrid had much the same reaction. While she did tend to show less affection to Hiccup in public, mostly for the sake of her reputation, she couldn't keep her hands of him when they were alone. She would do it way more when he decided to start instead of her. That's what she loved about the new Hiccup. He was a little more bold, but still the same nerdy and goofy teenage she had fallen in love with all that time ago.

As to the situation at hand that had provoked such anger to Astrid that caused her to nearly decapitate her boy-... _friend_ wasn't something he said or did, but more like a lack thereof. Mostly what he throught, not of her, but of himself.

You see over the past few months Astrid has been trying to drop hints for the poor boy, but he didn't seem to pick on any of them. However, when he did he was quick to change the subject and he always seemed to have a very intense blush on his face when she tried to talk about their relationship. Astrid guessed that it was just his shyness and fear of her that caused this, and it was to he expected for she was one of the most feared Vikings on the island.

But she honestly was getting frustrated at all the confusion, and she finally decided to drop the bomb shell. She had had enough of the waiting game, so she did what Astrid does best. Be blunt and to the point. She was going to get some answers.

She was lying in the grass with Hiccup, and they were watching the clouds pass by. He pointed out several Viking ships and a few dozen dragons in the shapes of the clouds. She had seen several axes and weapons, but she hasn't nearly the artistic eye that Hiccup had. Hpwever she still enjoyed the time they had to themselves.

She was holding his hand, and she let her mind wonder of the things that had happened over the course of the last few weeks. She don't know what thought triggered it, but she couldn't help but think about all the stuff she had been trying to do to tell Hiccup that she loved him without actually saying it. And it got her really I infuriated just thinking about it.

So when she decided to ask him whether or not if he thought he would ever fall in love, and he responded by saying in a self-put- down tone, "Please Astrid. What girl in there right mind would be foolish enough to fall in love with me? I'm nothing special."

Hiccup saw this as nothing. Astrid however, got her furious with him.

She immediately got up, and then promptly kicked him as hard as she could into his side. Hiccup cried out in a less than Viking-like tone as he gripped his side in pain. He writhed in pain from the vixen's mighty kick. Then when he dared tocopens his eyes he noticed that the girl above him was holding a battle axe to his head. She looked like a monstrous nightmare on a warpath. She was scowling him and giving him her most fearsome death glare.

Hiccup was about to speak when she opened her mouth and shouted mercilessly, "Don't you ever think that of yourself! You're not worthless Hiccup! You're amazing! Why can't you see that!?"

Hiccup looked up shocked by the Viking girl's sudden rage. He spoke, still quivering, "What? Astrid... since when did I matter to anyone? I haven't done anything great."

This comment only stoked the blonde girl into a deeper rage. Her ocean eyes raging like cerulean fire.

"Hiccup! Why would you say that?!" shouted Astrid, her voice raising an octave, "Look at what you've done for the village Hiccup. You ended a war that ended up killing hundreds of Vikings. You stopped the most powerful dragon that's ever been seen. You turned your father's opinion on dragons altogether. You saved all of Berk from certain death, and you rode a Night Fury. The most dangerous dragon alive!... And by the way, you actually did managed to get one girl to go head over heels for you!" Astrid didn't realize the last part of what she just said until she felt a nice warmth rise in her cheeks.

Hiccup looked up at her and gave her a confused look. He asked clearly befuddled, "What are you talking about Astrid? What girl would ever fall in love with me?"

Astrid looks back at the young Viking expecting an answer. He looked completely oblivious and unbelieving. She looked away and left out a half-hearted sigh. She closed her eyes tightly and she decided she was tired of all the waiting and just came out with it, "Hiccup... I love you."

Astrid was slightly relieved that she had finally said it. She finally told Hiccup that she loved him, but she had no idea how he would react. She opened her eyes to look at Hiccup. It wasn't too surprising what happened next. Hiccup stood there with a shocked look. His face redder than a tomato and mouth clearly agape. Astrid stood there uncomfortably in the seemingly unending silence. She just stared at him, awaiting some kind of response from him.

Hiccup felt a slow tugging hishis lips. His mouth slowly turned into one of his famous lopsided grins. Except this time it reflected his adoration for her. He had a dreamy look on his face. Slowly he looked back at his feet and carefully took a few steps towards the blonde vixen. Astrid looked at him cautiously, waiting for him to come to her. He took a few more broad steps and Astrid eyed him attentively. His face still toward the ground.

Now he was right in front of her and he was looking right into her eyes. Green met blue. The forest had met the rain. And, in a moment of spontaneous courage, or insanity, he raised up his left hand to cup her chin, and he slowly brought his head toward her's. Astrid closed her eyes and tilted her head, preparing herself for what she would later consider one of, if not the best, kisses of her life.

There lips met, and just like the first kiss, it was full of love. Except both of them were showing the full love they have for each other. Their lips felt soft on the others'. Hiccup's slightly drier due to his constant flying. But they both were still so firm yet gentle in the action. It felt warm and so alive, like they could feel their hearts almost beating in unison with eachother.

Passion was beating in the two's hearts. Astrid brought her arms up and gradually wrapped them around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup had let his fall to her waist and he brought them to the small of her back and brought her closer. They stayed this was for a solid minute. To them it was the best minute of their lives. Both couldn't be happier.

Slowly they parted from each other. Inching their heads back to look into each other's eyes. Hiccup gave her another lopsided smile. Astrid returned said smile, and she was blushing a shade of red that could rival some of the ripest champion tomatoes.

Hiccup brought her close, her head nestled against his chest. He rested his head on her's and said, "That was the best moment of my life. Oh Astrid... I love you too. I love you so much... You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you that."

There is no doubt that Astrid was more than excited at this. Astrid gave a very un-Astrid like squeal of joy and screamed, "Oh Hiccup! I love you! Thank you so much."

She gave him a another quick peck on the lips. But then she just backtracked for a second. Something didn't add up. Wait! Astrid Hofferson just squealed! Once she realized this she instantly felt embarrassed and started blushing again.

Hiccup decided to have a little fun and faked gasped and said in a very sarcastic tone, "What'd you know! Astrid Hofferson really is a girl!"

Hiccup almost keeled over laughing. That is until he received a very swift and painful knee to the gut and a nice punch in the shoulder from Astrid.

Hiccup groaned in pain, "Arhhh! What was that for!? I was just joking. Urghhh!"

Astrid smirked and said, "Oh I'm sorry Hiccup. I guess my knee and fist just slipped. I meant to hit you in the head. Not the gut. But hey! That'll do."

And just to make sure he got the point she gave him one lighter punch to the other shoulder and added in a death threat manner, "Oh yeah. By the way Hiccup. If you ever tell anyone that I squealed, I will take your other foot and mount it on my wall. So are we clear?"

Hiccup just groaned in response, and she just rolled her eyes.

Hiccup recovered from the vixen's onslaught and asked, "So Astrid.. oes this mean we're a... a couple now?"

Hiccup flinched and prepared for yet another assult, but it never came. He opened his eyes when he heard a light giggling from Astrid.

She just shook her head and replied, "Yeah Hiccup. We're together now. Congrats nerd. You just got your first girlfriend."

Hiccup smiled and said, "Oh boy! A giggling Astrid. How many punches does that earn me?"

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes and fake threatened, "Three if you laugh about it." They both laughed and smiled.

They both looked at each other again, and stared into each other's' eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Hiccup broke the gaze and nodded his head towards Berk and said, "Hey, we should probably get back soon. Are parents will kill us if they find out we stayed out here all night."

Astrid sighed and gave him a kiss and replied, "Yeah you're right. However, I don't really care. So do you just want to stay out here tonight. Either which way I'm sleeping with you tonight. I don't care what my parents say in the morning. I just want to spend tonight with you. Is that OK?" Hiccup eagerly nodded and said OK.

The two just decided it would be best if they stayed at the cove for the night. Since Hiccup brought a blanket earlier, and they were both way too tired to walk all the way back, they just stayed at the cove. They both laid down in the grass, and Astrid snuggled up with Hiccup. Her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his small body. She was in total bliss. She had fallen to sleep with her last actions being, telling Hiccup, "I love you." and kissing him on the lips one last time for the night. Then promptly falling asleep on his chest content with the fact she now had her first boyfriend and she had told him that she loves him. Life couldn't be better for her.

Hiccup however, had managed to keep his eyes open for a little while longer. He watched the stars for a while. Then he saw a shooting star fly across the sky. He looked down at Astrid, and realized that his wished had already come true.

He had everything he had ever wanted. A loving father, a village the respected him and accept him for who he really is, and now a the most beautiful girl in all of the Nordic Sea as his girlfriend. Life, for Hiccup, was complete.

You see sometimes life has a way of letting the meek and small be a hero. And it turns out that sometimes for being weak in body, the small have the biggest hearts. Hiccup was one of those people. He had one of the strongest and bravest spirits on Berk. Though it would take years to fully discover and acknowledge, he soon found out that his courage came not from his father or his brave mother. But from his love, Astrid.

She was his inspiration and his love. And in the future the two would face some of the toughest decisions ever faced with any chief Berk had ever had. But though it all, thick and thin. The two always had each other, and they always had their love for each other.

So it just goes to show that even the two most radically different things can go together. Like dragon scales and battle axes.

 **Author's note: Well another story for you fine people. Please enjoy and review. And if I have any spelling errors let me know and I'll try to go back and fix them. I'm a freak about grammar. Have blessed day y'all and God bless.**


End file.
